Bobby
Bobby was a werewolf who appeared in episode 4 of Series 5. He is portrayed by Ricky Grover. History Bobby was infected when he was 12 years old while out fishing in the countryside. A werewolf ran past and scratched his back as it knocked him into the river, this probably saved his life as werewolves cannot cross running water. A month later Bobby transformed and killed his whole family who had come round for a barbecue in celebration of Bobby's 13th birthday; an experience that traumatised him and left him with a child like mental state. He was taken in by the Men in Grey who kept him in the archives for 33 years. Under Mr. Rooks care, Bobby was kept locked in a cell in the archives were he was cared for and restrained when he transforms. Because Bobby spent his entire life from ages 13 - 46 in solitary confinment with only his childhood memorobilia Bobby was totally dependant on his caregivers for his welfare and direction, he was inept at nearly every task, he burned his legs severely when he simply tried to iron his clothes. When the archive was shut down by the government, Bobby was left homeless so Mr Rook left him in the care of Alex, Tom & Hal whilst he tried to gain new finacial backers. At first Tom and Bobby did ot get along because Tom was embarrased to be seen with the simple minded Bobby, but Tom soon realised that Bobby was a sweet, innocent person who blamed himself for his families death and had no concept of how to function in the modern world. Tom taught Bobby real world skills, like how to hoover, iron and how to change beer barrels, Bobby learned so fast that Tom got him a job at the Barry Grand, and the two became close friends. Mr.Rook was surprised at how well Bobby had adapted to life outside the archives, and thought it best to leave Bobby to make his own way in the world. However, Captain Hatch had other ideas, convincing Rook that Bobby was too big a threat to leave unchecked and that a werewolf attack on a hotel might persuade the government to continue funding the archives. In desperation, Rook consents to Captain Hatch's plan. Captain Hatch tricks Bobby to go down to changee a beer barrel whilst he is close to transforming, once there Mr.Rook locks him in the barrel room untill he transforms, then he opens the door and lets Bobby's wolf form run free through the hotel. Hal lures Bobby away from the guests and into an empty section of the hotel, but Bobby corners Hal, creating the potential vampire-vs-werewolf conflict that Hatch was looking for. However, before Bobby can attack, werewolf Tom crashes through the window and the two werewolves fight, Hal locking them both in an empty hotel room until morning. Bobby felt very guilty when he became human again, but Tom confesses that he should have taken Bobby's shift and let Bobby transform far away. Bobby had a positive outlook on the world as well as a new found independence, and he was dead set on going to night school and becoming a paramedic. But Bobby's new found confidence is short lived, Captain Hatch, angry that his plan failed, hypnotises Bobby into hanging himself. This leaves Tom devastated and makes Alex begin to question whether Captain Hatch is really just a normal human. Relationships *Tom: At first, Tom found Bobby to be annoying and inept at everything, not to mention embarrassing. However, Tom eventually sympathized with Bobby after learning what happened to him, leading to a strong friendship. When Bobby died, Tom was devastated. *Rook: Room and Bobby have an odd relationship. While Rook sees Bobby as a monster and truly expects him to fail in the outside world, Bobby seems to think very highly of Rook and always acts as a friend to Room. However, Rook still attempted to use Bobby as a way to get funding. *Crumb: While only shown to be interacting once, it appeared that Crumb and Bobby had developed a friendship that is reminiscent of the similar friendships of Hal and Tom and Mitchell and George. However, Crumb still didn't attempt to help Bobby because of fear, showing that their friendship isn't that strong. *Hal: *Alex: *Family: Category:BBC Characters Category:Characters Category:BBC Werewolves Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Living Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 5 Category:Dead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists BBC